


The Rumors are true

by Sterek_halinski



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gay, Love, M/M, Rumors, highschool, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_halinski/pseuds/Sterek_halinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors are going around school that the nerd Stiles likes the Jock Derek. Derek wants to find out if there true, what better than to confront him in front of the school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rumors are true

"are you sure the rumors are true?" Derek texted Jackson as he turned off his car and grabbed his binders. He opened his car door and hoisted himself up to his feet. A million thoughts went through his head. The kid Stiles in his Bio class has a crush on him. He felt his phone buzz in his hand and stopped walking. Swooping his finger over his phone he read the reply. "Yup, Scott told me and he's Stiles' best friend. Dude, it's true. That's really weird." Jackson texted back. Derek slid his phone into his pocket and saw that there were kids sitting by the lunch tables outside the building. "What the hell?" He thought to himself. "Derek!" Someone called out to him. It was Boyd running with Erica holding his hand. They both caught up to Derek and they all began walking in sinc. "Apparently a microwave blew up in the cafeteria so the school is evacuated. It's sort of stupid." Derek rolled his eyes at the reason. "So Stiles likes you?" Erica said raising an eyebrow. "Jesus this rumor literally started a few days ago. How does everyone catch on to it?" Derek said pulling his book higher to his side. "I assumed cause he's looking at you from one of the tables." She said pointing. Stiles was sitting with a few of the nerdy kids at school. Derek always looked at Stiles as a loner, he sort of didn't talk to him or anyone he knew. Jackson only occasionally bullied him until Derek got him to stop a year ago. Stiles was looking in Derek's direction and Derek grew wide eyed. "What am I suppose to do?" He said looking at Boyd and Erica for guidance. "Let him down easy, unless you like him." Erica said smiling. Derek started blushing but his it easily with a scowl. "Let him down easy, let him down easy." Derek repeated to himself in his head as he started walking over to the tables. "Look, Derek." He heard a kid at the table nudge Stiles. Stiles looked at his friend and shoved her a bit. "Shut up." Stiles said. "He-hey Derek." Stiles said looking up at him squinting in his glasses. The sun was shining bright on his face. "Let him down easy." He said in his head. "Uh." Derek said biting his lip. "You okay?" Stiles asked looking concerned. "Do...Do you wanna hang out after school tomorrow? We could study or something, what ever it is you do." Derek said itching the back of his head. The teens at the table all giggled under there breath but Stiles was frozen."Is this a prank?" He asked looking mad. "Because if this is-" stiles was cut off because Derek pulled him by his hand to stand up. "Be right back with your friend." Derek said pulling Stiles behind him. They walked around a corner of the building and Derek let go of his hand. "Your hand is warm." Stiles said with a dopey smile. Derek sighed and turned around. "I heard that you like me, do you?" Derek asked switching his binders from one hand to the other. "Well, uh." Stiles said blushing. His glasses were starting to fog and Derek inhaled through his nose deeply. "Hold on." He said and put his binder down. He took Stiles glasses off and rubbed them off on his sleeve. With both hands he put the glasses back on Stiles' face. "I do." Stiles said frozen. Derek picked up his binder and started walking past Stiles. "Okay so it's a date?" He said walking past the corner. Stiles rushed past the corner to see where Derek went but couldn't find him. "ITS A DATE!" He yelled hoping Derek would hear. Everyone looked at him and he cringed a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is short but I hope you liked it!! Also there is still grammatical errors but whatever. Comments and views are really appreciated!


End file.
